


Live with me forever now

by orphan_account



Series: Immortals [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello this is gonna be part of a universe okay</p>
    </blockquote>





	Live with me forever now

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is gonna be part of a universe okay

Patrick decided, in that moment, that he didn't really like being immortal.  
Sure, some aspects were good, like always being able to write music, play music, sing.  
The rest of the band was also immortal. Whenever anyone asked how that had happened, Pete always jumped in and said "Freak accident. Don't ask."  
It was true. It was a freak accident. The Youngblood Chronicles may have been fiction to most, but in reality...  
Patrick tried to get his thoughts back together. How he got there. Here. Where he was currently. That was something he wanted to remember.  
\--  
Brendon had called, asking Patrick to meet him at a specific place. It was an address he hadn't heard of, but he decided to trust Brendon.  
It was a short car drive, and as Patrick got out of his car, he squinted at the building. It was a one-level house, definitely not Brendon's, or anyone's from his band.  
Brendon seemed extremely nervous. He was fidgeting, and he gestured for Patrick to follow him inside as he got close.  
Patrick stepped inside the house, and immediately Brendon shut the door, Patrick heard the click of a lock. "Brendon?" He asked, turning to face him.  
"Come on." Brendon's voice was at a higher pitch than normal. He walked over to a door and opened it. It lead to a set of stairs, presumably to the basement. "Follow me." He said, going down them.  
Patrick followed, anxiety rising with every step.  
Brendon opened another door. This one was heady, probably made of metal. He gestured for   
Patrick to go inside.  
Patrick stopped. "Brendon, what are you doing?"  
Brendon pulled up his shirt, showing a gun tucked into the waistband of his jeans.  
"That's not gonna kill me. You know that." Patrick said.  
"It'll stop you long enough to get you in." Brendon whispered, grabbing the gun and pointing it at Patrick's head.  
Patrick froze. "You wouldn't."  
"Watch me." Fear flashed in Brendon's eyes as he pulled the trigger, and Patrick felt the bullet tear through his brain.  
\--  
And then he had been locked in the room. It had to have been at least two weeks. That's what God had said happened with immortals if they didn't eat or drink, two weeks, and your thoughts started getting scattered and blackouts began.  
Immortals also came with a special power.  
Patrick's was to see emotions off people.  
They pooled around people like smoke, in more vivid colors the stronger the emotion. Concerts were the one thing Patrick liked having it for, seeing the waves of happiness and excitement rising up from the audience, pooling across the stage and covering them. It made Patrick happy to see that he and his best friends were causing this, to see the effect they had.  
And with Brendon, his had been a very very sharp fear.  
Patrick should've known something was wrong from the moment he saw it.  
He closed his eyes, allowing himself to black out.  
\--  
Pete's power happened to be locating people. And in that moment, he was trying to locate Patrick after a restless sleep.  
"Patrick Martin Stump." He said. He was sitting in his car, and had been repeating Patrick's name over and over. The power was easier to activate after sleep, but Pete didn't have time for that.  
Finally, he felt a tug in his gut and smiled. He started up the car and started driving, trying to follow the roads as best he could, trying to go in the direction of Patrick.  
Patrick had been missing for 2 weeks, 3 days, 5 hours, and 57 minutes. Pete had been counting.  
He zoned out as he drove, trying to follow roads and the tug that would lead him to Patrick.  
\--  
It had been 2 weeks, 3 days, 7 hours, and 3 minutes. Joe and Andy were also counting.  
They were at Pete's, had been for at least a week, trying to figure out where Patrick could be. They needed to record, but they couldn't without him. Pete had decided to go find him, but his power didn't work half the time.  
The thing was, he hadn't said that out loud.  
Joe and Andy went together perfectly, because Joe was a telepath and Andy was a telekinetic. Extremely limited, though. Joe could sense the someone's surface thoughts if he tried, and Andy could move small things. It was a fun thing to do onstage, because Andy'd jerk the mic and frustrate Patrick, and Joe would say something before Patrick had said it.  
But their powers could hardly do anything to help, so they just stayed back.  
2 weeks, 3 days, 7 hours, and 4 minutes.  
"We should contact Pete." Joe said quietly.  
"He said he'd tell us when he got close." Andy was messing around on his phone.  
"Yeah, but what if he can't?"  
"He'll be fine. He's always the fine one with all of this."  
"I thought you were."  
"Well, you can think that."  
Joe fidgeted with his hands. "Alright."  
\--  
Pete felt himself getting closer to Patrick. As he drove down a small dirt road, he saw Patrick's car parked beside a small house. He stopped behind it and got out, leaving the car running.  
Patrick was in the house. He could feel it.  
Pete walked up to the door and pushed it open. "Patrick?" He called out.  
He opened the door that lead to the basement and ran down the stairs, skidding around a corner and yanking at the only door. It was locked.  
Pete searched through the basement, swiping the cobwebs out of corners, until he found the key for the door. He went back to the door and jammed the key into the lock, turning it and pushing the door open.  
"Tricky, hey..." Pete gently turned Patrick onto his back. He was skeletal, tense, a large scar on the side of his head.   
Patrick's eyes fluttered open. He stared up at Pete, unsure if he could even talk  
"Okay, let's get you out of here..." Pete gently lifted Patrick up, one arm under his back and one under his legs.  
Patrick shut his eyes as Pete carried him slowly up the stairs. He opened his eyes when Pete stopped.  
Brendon was standing in front of the door, shaking and pointing a gun at Pete. "Go back down."  
"Brendon..." Pete said. "What are you doing?"  
"Go back, put Patrick back in the room."  
"What's wrong, dude?"  
"Go back down Pete, or I'll shoot. I had to shoot Patrick." Brendon said. Patrick could see so much fear surrounding him, blanketing him as if for protection.   
"Brendon, please..." Pete stared at him.  
Brendon slowly lowered the gun. "Please, Pete..." Tears welled up in his eyes.  
"I can't let you do this, Brendon. Step aside."  
"You're not the one with a gun!"  
"Why are you doing this?"  
Brendon wiped his eyes. "I don't have a choice."  
"Who's making you do this?" Pete saw a glimmer of metal in Brendon's left ear.  
"I can't tell you." He pointed the gun at Pete again.  
"Brendon, I need to save Patrick." Pete began to walk towards Brendon.  
Brendon dropped the gun and stepped aside, visibly shaking. "I can't do this..."  
Pete didn't look at Brendon as he pulled the door open and walked out, Patrick limp in his arms.  
\--  
'got him'  
Joe's phone buzzed from Pete's text, and he sighed in relief. 'is he okay???'  
'kinda. im heading back now, cant talk'  
"Is he safe?" Andy asked, looking at Joe's phone.  
"Yeah." Joe smiled.  
"Oh, thank god." Andy breathed.  
Joe looked at Andy, then smiled. "You've really been that tense this whole time?"  
"Hey!" Andy elbowed him. "Don't do that. It's rude."  
"Pete and Patrick always come out okay, you know that." Joe laughed.  
"Yeah..." Andy smiled and rested his head on Joe's shoulder. "Patrick'll be okay."  
"So will you."  
"Stop that."


End file.
